


Stop Following Me!

by SnowSlayer



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, franmouche - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSlayer/pseuds/SnowSlayer
Summary: Francis' bounty hunt is interrupted yet again by the assassin who can't seem to stop following him.
Relationships: scaramouche/francis
Kudos: 1





	Stop Following Me!

Stop Following Me!

There was a slight rustle and Francis’ head snapped up to scan the tree line. He could just make out the flash of purple among the sea of green.

“You’re following me again?” he shouted in the direction he last saw the purple before it was lost among the branches. There was no response, so he turned his attention back to his bounty. The rope was secured before he got an answer.

“You leave an easy trail to follow, babe,” Scaramouche grinned, landing on the ground inches next to the writhing bounty. His red boot jerked forward and the bounty was still. “All I had to do was say I was looking for the gorgeous bot, long hair and red hat, and they all pointed me in your direction.” Francis had kept his eyes mostly on Scaramouche’s face, the assassin’s hands just in his field of vision. There was no way Francis could get to his swords fast enough. His hand inched a little closer to his hip. He was good enough with the dagger at closer quarters and probably fast enough …

The second his dagger was out of the sheathe, Scaramouche had drawn his own dagger. This was the one-time Francis was glad he was so small as he just managed to dive out of the way. Rolling clear, he snagged his left sword as he took to his feet again. The sword on Scaramouche’s back was pulled out and hurled into the air as he began to sing. Francis frowned, forcing himself to close the distance again. The floating sword came at him and he batted it away. At a long range, Francis knew he would make no progress and stole himself for another duel. Besides, it would limit the directions from where the levitating sword would come at him as the only options were at either side. If it came from behind or in front of him, Scaramouche would have to broadcast which way was safe to move, granted Francis was fast enough to read it.

Scaramouche did not seem fazed as Francis pushed close. His broad grin only widened as Francis took stab after stab at him, only to have his dagger and sword blocked by Scaramouche’s own dagger. Francis could hardly focus on whatever Scaramouche was singing. All he could do was try to block and swing and make sure that the other sword did not skewer him.

When his sword was battered out of his hand, he shouted in surprise. He grabbed at his other sword still on his back. The levigating sword struck the handle and Francis lost his grip. Instead, he grabbed at Scaramouche’s free arm, trying to regain any since of control. He was met with a knee to the chest.

Francis hit the ground, hard. His dagger was kicked out of his hand. Kicking up, he found himself eventually overpowered. Scaramouche sat between his legs, pinning his knees to the ground with his own. He held Francis’ wrists above his head. Francis sighed as his bounty made a nasty comment about what he hoped Scaramouche was about to do. Scaramouche smirked down at him.

“What’s the point of keeping him alive, babe?”

“We can get a fancier bottle of wine at dinner, Mon Amour.” Scaramouche flashed his sneer at the bounty as he stood up. Francis smirked as the bounty’s eyes went wide and he redoubled his efforts on trying to escape. “Make sure you kick him harder this time!” Francis remained lying on the ground as Scaramouche made sure the bounty was out of commission for a while.

“Where were we, babe?” he all but purred as he nudged Francis’ legs a little further apart and laid down on top of him. He pressed his hips into Francis’ as he rested his arms around Francis’ head.

“Mm, I’m pretty sure this is not where we left off,” Francis grinned back. Nevertheless, he arched his back and pressed up into Scaramouche. “Besides, we both know that you’d prefer a bed.”

“Maybe I want to be with you now, babe,” Scaramouche insisted, leaning down to kiss at the seams along Francis’ neck. Francis tilted his head back to provide him with better access.

“You can wait a few more hours until we get back to town.” When Scaramouche pouted again, Francis could only laugh. He grabbed a handful of grass and dirt before smearing it into Scaramouche’s shoulder. The assassin was off of him in a second, swearing as he brushed the dry dirt from his coat. Francis rolled to his own feet, retrieving his weapons.

“I haven’t seen you in a week and this is how you treat me, babe?” Scaramouche whined making his way over to the still bounty.

“ _You_ interrupted my hunt, Mon Amour,” Francis jabbed a finger at him. Scaramouche flinched back at first until he confirmed there was no more dirt. “I don’t know how you survived that two month job without me.”

“It was _sooooooooooooo_ long, babe!” Scaramouche groaned as he draped himself over Francis’ shoulders when he bent down to pick up the bounty. Sighing, Francis managed to hold onto the bounty and stand up enough to drag Scaramouche along as he began heading back towards the nearest town.

“You know, the faster you help me get rid of this deadweight, the faster we can start making up for lost time,” Francis encouraged after five minutes.

“I suppose you’re right, babe,” Scaramouche pecked at Francis’ cheek before whirling in front of him and plucking the bounty out of his arms. He began taking off in a full sprint towards his hidden ride as Francis chased after him.

* * *

“Really, babe, why do you insist on staying in such cheap rooms?” Scaramouche mumbled lazily as he pressed against the body on the bed next to him.

“Because you’re not there to complain,” Francis laughed. He wrapped his legs around Scaramouche, pulling him tight against him. Leaning his head back, he sighed as the expected kisses were soon being pushed to his throat again.

“We’re sharing from the same pot of money, babe. It’s not like you _have_ to save every single credit.”

“I don’t need a fancy bed if you’re not there to share it with me,” Francis protested. “Besides, even with your rewards program, it’s still far cheaper and provides all I need for a good recharge before I take a job.” Scaramouche murmured something unintelligible against the metal.

“Oui, I know you have higher standards than that,” Francis responded knowingly. He felt the smile against him as Scaramouche snuggled into him. The arms were tight around him and he had missed that feeling. He pulled away a bit to get the arms to loosen before sliding down and tucking himself neatly under Scaramouche’s jaw.

“I did miss you,” he sighed into Scaramouche’s chest. Fingers combed through his hair, finally brushed out again after spending the better part of the week hunting. “Couldn’t wait for … well what I thought was going to be another two days.”

“I just couldn’t keep away, babe. Didn’t have any issues with my target, so I had her all wrapped up with a bow and delivered in no time. Figured I’d save you a lonely trip back. That is, if you want to spend time with me.”

“Of course I do,” Francis laughed. “I’ve finally decided this isn’t some elaborate ploy to get free sex.”

“Oh? When did you decide that, babe?” Francis hummed, as if considering his answer.

“Oh, I suppose a few months ago.”

“What!” Scaramouche pushed him away to get a good look at his face. Francis’ neutral expression cracked into a grin in seconds. “Babe! Have I ever told you that you have a very strange sense of humor?”

“Many times. About as many times as I’ve told you that you’re too opinionated about hospital food and can complain for days if I didn’t stop you,” Francis teased back.

“Alright, babe, but you really should think that they should mph –” Francis threw his arms around Scaramouche’s neck and kissed him hard to cut off his rant. Scaramouche tried to make another noise of protest before melting into it and kissing him back.

“I knew years ago,” Francis breathed against his lips once they were both steaming. “All doubts were gone when you said ‘I do.’ That was too far to go when all you had to do was take me to dinner every now and then. I could see it in the way you looked at me how much you loved me. Even when every circuit told me I was unlovable, that stupid idea programmed into me so long ago, there was no doubting how much you cared.” He looked into the soft crescents as his lips grazed against Scaramouche’s again.

“And there’s no one else in the world I’d rather be with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SalaciousShipping and SapphireSins for allowing me to borrow Francis and their Franmouche ideas! You can find more information about Salacious Shipping's artwork here (https://twitter.com/salaciousships?lang=en).


End file.
